Duck Dodgers: The Space Avenger
by Looney01
Summary: Duck Dodgers is on a secert, important mission that could elect him the prized space ranger of the year. As his mission goes offcourse, he runs into Mega Man, who also helps him complete this special mission of his. Can these two heros survive?
1. Planet Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Mega Man. I only own the plot.

As the spaceship drifted into hyperspace, Duck Dodgers looks through the front windows to see other planets. He is on an important mission that could not only sacrafice his life, but may also award him as "best space ranger of the year". This mission he is on is not known now but will come around evenutally.

"Preapare to land!" Duck Dodgers shouted to his eager young space cadet. WIth the landing mode now set, the spaceship started to slowly fall into a planet. With the ship safely down on the ground, the door opend. Dodgers slowly looked outside and discovered that this planet was much diffrent than he expected. "This planet is nothing but fruits and vegetables," He said while scratching his head. "What kind of a planet is this?" "Did you say f-f-fruits and vegatables?" The cadet asked. Dodgers looked at him with frustation. "What does that long, yellow curl look like to you?" The cadet looked at it for a second and shook his head. "Oh, t-t-that's just a ba-ba-ba-banana." Looking at him in a weird way, Dogers tried not to say anything and walked out mutteruing words to himself.

"I guess this isn't so bad," He said while looking around. "I mean, it's better than landing on the planet Lavacahos. I would've been dead gone!" About a second later, his stomach began growling. He hasn't ate in hours and didn't have time to eat breakfeast. "I couldn't eat this morning because the commander just assigned me on the mission before 6:00," He said while talking to the audience. "When you're on missions, there is not time for fooling around." Desprate with hunger, he tried finding something that was good for his appetite. He explored every giant fruit, every vegatable tree, and even explored through various gardens that grew regular sized fruits and vegatables but couldn't find anything he liked. "This is a disaster," He said with emotion. "I've got to eat something somehow- anything!" Not knowing what to do, he decided to search for the space cadet and see what he was up to. He found him eating some pears, some apples, and a couple of strawberries. All of that made Dodgers hungrier than before. He slowly sneaked behind the space gadet and tried grabbing some of his food without making any noises. Instead of getting food, he got bit by the cadet because he grabbed Dodger's right hand instead of a fruit or a vegatable. With a horrible scream, Dodgers jumped around holding his hand while trying to calm down. The cadet notcied all of this and tried helping out. "I think you've done enough for one round trip," Dodgers said while growling at him. "Just go have fun with your eating!" "Yes your hero ship sir." He said while going back to his food.

Poor Dodgers was furious, sad, unhappy and depressed all together. He was not planning to land on a planet filled with food he didn't care for and especially didn't plan on staying here the whole day. Deciding to take a hike, he followed an old path through the vegatable forest and experinced the nature of the planet. "This is not so bad as I thought," He said while looking at a grabe tree. "Anybody would come to this planet all around to experince the beauty of trees, plants, and even rocks covered with fruits and vegatables." It seems as if his mood about this place has changed. "You know what I just realized? This planet doesn't have any living life on here. Wonder why?" But to his acknowledgment, there was one living lifeform- it was nothing like Dodgers could experince however, as this thing was over twenty-five feet tall, was green and scaely, and had tentacles like an octopus...


	2. The Fowl Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Mega Man. I only own the plot and this special creature called "Fruit-Gorath".

The strange creature has kept eye on Dodgers for quite sometime, sense he reached the top of the Grape Mountain, where its cave stands. This creature is called "The Fruit Gorath", a relative of Shuma-Gorath from "Marvel". This creature however lives its diet on all of the food that grows on this planet and is known as the king of the fruit planet. WHen intruders come to eat the food, this creature shows up and ends up eating whoever touches or threatens the growing fruits or vegatables.

Not knowing that a pair of eyes were staring behind him, Dodgers contines to admire the scenery from the top of Grape Mountain. It was soon that he heard a series of small growls coming from behind his back. Turning his head slowly, he stared with loads of fright to see the horroifying eyes of the fruit guardian. He tried running away but was grabbed by one of the creature's tentacles. With the power of an octopus, the creature choked our hero hard. Once the choking was done, Dodgers tried to scream for help. "Help me! Anyone! Help!" He kept shoutin. The echoing of his voice spread throughout the entire planet. The echo finally made it to the spot were his eager young space cadet is still at, eating the fruit he gathered. After hearing his partner's echo, he jumped up quickly and listend to it once more. "G-g-gosh! Th-t-that's Duck Dodgers!" With the speed of light, he ran to the spaceship, grabbed a few space weapons and gear, and ventured out into the wild to search for him.

Back in the top of Grape Mountain, Fruit-Gorath still had his victim in his clutches. "Why do you come to the fruit planet?" The creature said with a scary, alien-like voice. Dodgers tried to answer, but was couldn't because he was still squezzed too much. Knowing that it was his strength, the creature unhold Dodgers and say him down on the ground. "Answer my question please," The creature said. "Why do you come to my planet?" Poor Dodgers couldn't answer now because he was very nervous to talk to an aline creature he has never made contact with before. "I don't want to get angry, but you're about to make me if you don't answer my question." He finally managed to speak. "Okay! I accidently landed on this planet," He responded. "My space cadet and I are on our way to do a very important mission and we decided to take a break and ended up landing on this planet. I'm sorry." The creature gave it some thought. "I had no idea you and your friend are on a mission," He said. "It's just that year around, life forms of diffrent kinds come around this planet to steal all of the food that grows and grows. Most of these fruits, vegatables, trees, and even plants are hard to grow and come by. That's why I always get so negative towards strangers all the time- because I don't know if they are after the food or that they think this planet is so rich that it should be a hit in tourist resources." Dodgers understands on everything. "Sometimes I wish people would give me fame for what I do," He explained. "I go on space missions over the millions and people still never picture me as a hero. I just want everyone to see that I am a hero." "I think you are one for coming to this planet," The creature said while putting one of his tentacles on Dodger's shoulder. "Most space people usually don't make it here this far. Sometimes they end up blown up my metors and sometimes they end up captured by the Martian Egos. But you are the luckiest one to make it this far and that's what you should be proud of." All of those things that the creature said made Dodgers smile.

Just then, the space cadet arrived just in time. Dodgers and the creature turned to see who it was. "Space cadet! You made it!" Dodgers ran to him and gave him a big hug. The cadet looked at him in a weird way- as if he's never been happy to see him the last few times he wasn't there for him. After their greetings, Dodgers introduced him to the Fruit-Gorath. Cadet however was a bit frightend by the apperance of the creature. "I t-t-think we better g-g-get going Dodgers. Come on." With the speed of light, he raced down the mountain without a trace. Dodgers and Fruit-Gorath gave a laugh as they watched him ran down the mountain. "He was like a big scaredy cat!" Dodgers said while still laughing. Fruit-Gorath couldn't take much more of it either. After they had their laughs, both realized that it was time to move on. "I wish you the best of luck on your jounrey to complete the mission you're taking," The creature said. "I really do hope yu surive this." Dodgers looked at him with confusion. "Why do you say that? About the survival concept?" "Because there is a planet way on the other side of the galaxy that is home to the Martian Empire and it's home to their leader, Marvin the Martian. You must be carefull when going through that area." Dodgers gave a chuckle. "I've handled that space, armor head millions of times when he tried to raid Planet X. I can assure you I will wipe him clean out if I see him again." With that being said, he turned and walked down the mountain waving goodbye to the Fruit-Gorath. The creatue did the same.

But as he was walking, a TV monitor is soon shown on what appears to be another spaceship. Inside, Marvin the Martian has been watching Dodger's moves sense he talked to the creature about the time he stopped him from conquring Planet X. Marvin was furious over what he heard about the past. "That inrageous fowl," He said while getting out of his seat. "Everytime I try doing something, he's always there to screw it for me. Why can't I ever beat him just once?" One of his martian guards overheard his conversation and stated something to him. "Maybe if you tried something diffrent besides using ray guns and junk like that, maybe you would conquer something." What the guard said gave him a bright idea. "That's it! I will make contact with somebody I know and then, Duck Dodgers will be history for me!" With a laugh, Marvin gets to work on his evil plan to destory Duck Dodgers for good.


	3. Unexpected Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Mega Man. I only own the plot

It has been an hour sense Duck Dodgers has been through the quater half of the galaxy. Most people would except him to surrender or give up, but not this courageous hero- his motto is,"Because there is no one who knows outer space like...DUCK DODGERS!" and he tends to keep that famous motto to himself in any situation. He has even worked with other space rangers through the past and has even worked as a space captian for only a month. He was dropped out because he says that he didn't get paid enough like the other workers. Ever sense this day, he has worked as a space ranger and has taken himself on a lot of missions like rescuing the Krimonson Empire from a monster and even saved his own world- Earth. With all of these great adventures, it is no wonder why he was sent on this secert, important mission.

Dodger's ship as just entered into the West side of the galaxy, a few minutes closer to his destination- the planet Coco, which is said to be rich with coco liquids. "Wake me up when we get there." Dodgers said while letting the space cadet do the driving. Because of his long adventure, he decided to take a short nap before arriving to the planet. Soon enough however, a loud roaring sound was heard behind them. "D-D-Dodgers," The space cadet said. "I b-b-beleive we are be-b-being followed." He awoke and looked behind the ship through a glass window. Suprising enough, they were being followed- by a large, black spaceship. "W-W-What do we do?" The cadet asked. "Just fly with full speed. We may be able to loose it." He said while ordering the cadet. With that being said, the cadet admissioned the spaceship to go as fast as the wind. Unluckly for them, the mysterious space ship behind them followed them. The cadet told Dodgers that the ship was right behind them. With a look of suprise he said, "Wow! I'd like to know who built that tin can to make it go so fast." To his fact, the space ship opend and a small girl came out. Both him and the cadet looked in amazment. "How does she do that," Dodgers asked in suprised. The cadet didn't know.

The girl was flying to their spaceship. Once she made it, she got an object out of her pocket and cut opend the roof of their ship. Both Dodgers and the cadet ran around pancing, not knowing what more to do. When the hole that the girl made was completly removed, she went through the hole and landed feet first onto their spaceship. The girl was Tron Bonne. After getting a good look at her, Dodgers began laughing at her. "You gotta be kidding," He said while walking to her. "You seriously made that hole in the spaceship that "I" paid for?" She didn't answer. This got him in a real aggetation- anyone who doesn't answer his questions will always start something. "You listning missy?" After a second of scilence, the girl gave a slight grin and pulled out a space gun. "You two are coming with me...my big bro and I will take care of you two." Shocked with fright, both him and the cadet stuck their hands in the air and walked out of their ship into her ship and took off. Not knowing what would happen next and why is Tron putting both of our heros in danger.


	4. Welcome to the Bonne World

Disclaimer: I do not own Duck Dodgers or Mega Man. I only own the plot \

Duck Dodgers and the space cadet were heald prisoners at Kattelox Island, the home of the Bonne family. Not much about this place is known but it is a large island home to mant "servbots", tiny robot people that are created by Tron Bonne herself to help build machinery, aircrafts, etc. Despite all of these things, Tron is not the only one who is living on this island. She also lives with the leader of the group, Tesiel Bonne and the youngest brother Bon Bonne. Adding all three of them together makes them all quite a team. The thing behind the Bonne family is that they are acutally pirates, doing some evil schemes to get what they want. In the case of capturing Duck Dodgers, it is a part of their mission.

An hour later, Tron entered in the prison facility and decided it was time to let them both out for a while. Unlocking the cell, the two walked out slowly while looking at her. "I beleive you owe us an explanation as to why you're holding us here." Dodgers said to her. Tron gave a smirk on her face and turned the other way. "We have heald you here because the Martain leader told us." Both the cadet and Dodgers froze for a second as they soon understood what was happning. "Wait a minute," He said with a loud pitch. "That evil Marvin is behind this isnt he?" Tron nodded with sadness. "You see, he told us that if we didn't capture you he would blow up our homes and even destory our Servbots that I've worked so hard on creating. You must understand Dodgers." He soon had a look in his eyes. "How did you know my name?" He asked. "Because Tesiel talks about you all the time," She responded. "And he knows more about you than myself or my little brother." Dodgers was merly amazmed by all of this. Something still concerned him though. "I have a question- if you knew about all of this, than why couldnt you just tell this "Tesiel" guy to not do it?" She explained to him that they couldn't refuse because of Marvin's orders. Also the fact that they all were "evil" pirates who couldn't support the good in others- even popular space heros like Dodgers himself or Mega Man.

"Who on Earth is Mega Man?" Dodgers asked in a confusing manner. Tron told him and the cadet a lot about Mega Man and who he was. He was a space hero that was created to benefit the good in space. She also told them both about her feelings for him and she kept it a secert all of this time. She couldn't tell anyone because if Tesiel or anyone found out about it, she could prouably get into more trouble than ever. These stories concerning Tron and Mega Man have gotten Dodgers and the cadet a lot to think about. "So, you're saying that Mega Man is also a hero of space?" "Yes," She responded. "But he's a bit diffrent compared to you. He has the latest teach inventions no one else could ever have." His eyes grew bigger after every sentence. Knowing more about Mega Man makes him wish he would have the skills like that too. "Is there any way I can see him?" He asked Tron. She looked at him with a concern look. "The only way you can see him is if you make it to his home world, which is across from our own planet." Dodgers and the space cadet thought that would be as simple as making it to Planet X. Tron however had some concerns. "It's not that easy as it may be- the galaxy were we all live is creeping with monsters, space spirits, and even closer to Marvin the Martian's homeworld. If Tesiel also finds out that I let ya'll go, he may be onto me. Plus, Marvin will also be onto us all for failing." What she said stopped the two from smirking and got a concern look on their faces. "W-w-what can we do?" The space cadet asked. "I have a plan," Tron said.

With her plan being told by the two, they all sat outside to the city of Kattelox Island to make their escape. Much to their suprise however, Marvin has just arrived- with Tesiel following him. "He better be here," Marvin said. "I've been waiting for this moment for centruies." Tesiel looked at him with a sarcastic smirk, as he thinks the martin's crazy. With them both now in the prison facility, Dodgers, space cadet, and Tron made their way to the Bonne Airline, where a dozen of aricrafts were kept for a long time. Dodgers and space cadet explored every aircraft. "Did you made these?" Dodgers asked in amazment. Tron nodded. "I don't only build robots, but I also build airships, air crafts, and even inventions. It runs in me." Both Dodgers and the space cadet thought that her creative skills for these inventions were amazing. Despite them enjoying the beauty, time was already wasting- Marvin and Tesiel already found out that both Dodgers and cadet escaped from the prison facility. All three gasped at once when they heard the voices of them both. "Get on one and make a break for it," Tron said. "I'll keep them two distracted. Good luck on finding Mega Man." The two got on one of the aircrafts and began lift off. Waving goodbye to them, Tron wished them the best of luck. When Marvin and Tesiel arrived, they looked around wondering where they flew off to. Tron went over to them both and told distracted them. "There is no time for this now Tron," Tesiel said with a growl. "We need to locate those two as soon as possible." Marvin was very angry now. "You Bonnes are making me very, very, very angry," Marvin scouled. "Is it that hard to keep a space ranger from getting away?" The two began arguing. With a yawn, Tron said, "I think I'll go back and work on another robot of mine. Catch you two later."


End file.
